Star Sapphire
for the first time.]] Star Sapphire (real name Carol Ferris) is a member of the Violet Lantern Corps and the love interest and later wife of Hal Jordan. Goals *Protect, defend, and fight for Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Be with Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Help Mac, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. defeat Nadakhan and Mandilok and save Ninjago (succeeded) *Rescue Faith (succeeded) *Help Mac overcome his past as the Quiet One (succeeded) *Save Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Prevent Darth Thanaton from ruling the Earth (succeeded) *Help Mac find the truth of his long-lost sister (succeeded) *Stop Darkseid from getting all six Infinity Stones (failed) *Help undo the damage Darkseid created (succeeded) *Marry Hal Jordan (succeeded) *Defeat General Venjix (succeeded) Quotes *Mac, listen, I'm sorry about your father and your brother. *45 years. Kai and Nya had been trapped in the Cursed Realm for 45 years, and now, they're free. * * * Relationships Hal Jordan Carol Ferris is Hal Jordan's love interest. They were later married. Princess Harumi Star Sapphire is impressed with Harumi's sword-throwing techniques. Faith Star Sapphire is a common friend with Faith. Toxica Star Sapphire is impressed with Toxica's magical staff. Wesley Collins Star Sapphire is a friend of Wes. Lloyd Garmadon Star Sapphire is impressed with Lloyd's Energy power. Kai Star Sapphire is intrigued by Kai. Mac Grimborn Star Sapphire is pleased with Mac's Master Ranger powers. Trivia *Star Sapphire will make her first appearance in My Little Pony Ninjago: Resurrection. *Star Sapphire will return in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *She will face Trakeena in Transmission: Impossible. *Star Sapphire will face off Gorog in The End of the Power Rangers: Part I. *Star Sapphire is very intelligent, cunning, and wise. *She will be held for ransom by Divatox in Mac Grimborn and the Infinity War. *She will be captured by Dark Specter in Descending Shadows. *She will confront Grogar in Grogar Lives. *Star Sapphire will appear in Justice League: Infinity War and Justice League: Endgame. *She will now face Constance Nebbercracker in Constance Nebbercracker's Revenge. *She will help Mac defeat Olympius in Mac the Gold Ranger. *Star Sapphire will be possessed by an Org along with Hawkgirl and Harumi in The Vengeance of Lord Zedd. *Star Sapphire is the mortal enemy of Master Xandred. Gallery Star_Sapphire_2nd_look.png|Star Sapphire's blast bolts. C8449a73a79680d50026f16295953d48--bruce-timm-star-sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire feeling the side effect of Trakeena's spell. 11365886045_be004f45ea_b.jpg|Star Sapphire looking for Mac. 45c67fbdf4ef242167c39e666084d39f--superhero-nails-star-sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire facing Frax. 6fc264029ed10dc939bd2d30384a3870.png| Star Sapphire confronting Goldar. 33f276b81dbfa72c7236c62755fad683.png|Star Sapphire's pose. 16361972387_cd6384049e_b.jpg|Star Sapphire's blast. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_004.jpg|Star Sapphire's laser blast. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_002.jpg|Star Sapphire powers up. Star_Sapphire_(Cartoons)_003.jpg|Star Sapphire knocked out cold. E981d4f0a14850a2f5b4381081d6c577.png|Star Sapphire's background. Star-sapphire-justice-league-33.jpg|Star Sapphire's smile. DCAU_Carol_Ferris.png|Star Sapphire blasting in the air. Star_Sapphire_JLU.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting from above. Star_Sapphire_JLU_1.jpg|Star Sapphire's blast from the skies. Star_Sapphire_JL.jpg|Star Sapphire flying. C6c23fb3dd567614f8ac8dbdc3bd699c.png|Star Sapphire's heroic pose. Big_1523698718_image.jpg|Star Sapphire ready to fight Nadakhan. 714f55b6eef731b5a26e21f788f0f8ce.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting Mandilok. 11365923336_62fd5e9b90_b.jpg|Star Sapphire unconscious. ADCU_06.jpg|Star Sapphire's laser fire. ADCU_08.jpg|Star Sapphire's anger. D954739b634ee0d54601f787d83fea1e--star-sapphire-green-lanterns.jpg|Star Sapphire facing Nukus. 54816d09834ff4815fff21fc3c1ff131.jpg|Star Sapphire blasting Scorpina. 15920419663_137fcf9e63.jpg|Star Sapphire flying in space. 11365925606_a6f474c78f.jpg|Star Sapphire battling Vypra. 0102fd4f60ff83f17f729e3c1234629e--star-sapphire-corp.jpg|Star Sapphire shooting her laser at Hexuba. IMG_20190418_180814.jpg|Star Sapphire confronting Deviot. 3881bff39957a7b9f2f76e3ef8c549a4.jpg|Star Sapphire stopping Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Justice-league-unlimited-season-2-screenshot~2.jpg|Star Sapphire flying. 3797086-7056504859-Justi~2.jpg|Star Sapphire rescuing Faith. Star_Sapphire_JLU.png|Star Sapphire getting tortured by a Parademon. Star_Sapphire_-_Tir.JPG|Star Sapphire shooting Krybots. IMG_20190420_175906.jpg|Star Sapphire posing heroically. Star_Sapphire_-_Défaite.JPG|Star Sapphire knocked out behind her back. Star_Sapphire_-_Aresia.jpg|Star Sapphire crossing her arms. IMG_20190420_190303.jpg|Star Sapphire thanking Lloyd for saving Hal Jordan. 11365956344_a31c181174_b~2.jpg|Star Sapphire floating. 11365958294_0a3fc26f4a_b.jpg|Star Sapphire, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl. 9f0f7055b365c5cacef9605c77353eb5.jpg|Star Sapphire's laser beam. Carol_5.jpg|Star Sapphire fighting Serrator. 11365956794_b8a52d249e~2.jpg|Star Sapphire confronting Master Org. Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Demon Victims Category:Possessed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies Category:Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures Allies Category:IG-88's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Honorary members for the Hillhurst Militia Category:Love Interest Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Wives Category:Pawn of a Villain Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Mothers